fairytailfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Modulo:Interprogetto
Modulo per implementare le funzionalità di template:Interprogetto require('Module:No globals') local p = {} -- per l'esportazione delle funzioni del modulo local cfg = {} local root = mw.html.create() -- radice del markup html local debug = {} -- per debug local categories = {} -- categorie di errore da aggiungere local errors_msg = {} -- messaggi di errore da aggiungere -- per non usare numeri "magici" nel codice local category_namespace_number = 14 -- -- Ritorna la stringa se è definita e diversa da stringa vuota, altrimenti nil -- local function is_defined(s) if s and s ~= '' then return s else return nil end end -- -- Aggiunge uno spazio alla stringa se non termina per "'" (apostrofo) -- local function add_space(s) if not is_defined(s) then return '' elseif mw.ustring.sub(s, -1) "'" then return s else return s .. ' ' end end -- -- Aggiunge la categoria "category" alla lista di categorie da aggiungere alla voce -- local function add_category(category) if category then categoriescategory = true end end -- -- Aggiunge il messaggio di errore "error_msg" alla lista di messaggi di errore da visualizzare. -- Se viene precisata una categoria di errore la aggiunge alle categorie in cui inserire la voce, -- altrimenti inserisce la categoria di errore standard -- local function add_error(error_msg, category) if error_msg then errors_msg#errors_msg+1 = error_msg if category then add_category(category) else add_category('Errori di compilazione del template Interprogetto') end end end -- -- Ritorna un collegamento di default dato il nome di un progetto, nil in caso di errori -- local function get_default_collegamento(key_progetto, fullpagename) if cfg.parameterskey_progetto then if cfg.parameterskey_progetto'collegamento_non_esistente' then add_error(cfg.parameterskey_progetto'collegamento_non_esistente') return nil elseif cfg.parameterskey_progetto.collegamento_default_minuscolo then return mw.ustring.gsub(fullpagename, '^%u', string.lower) else return fullpagename end else return nil end end -- -- Ordina una tabella in funzione della chiave "ordine" degli elementi della tabella -- local function sort_by_ordine(t1, t2) if t1.ordine < t2.ordine then return true end end -- -- Classe per gestire la raccolta di informazioni da Wikidata -- local Wikidata_entity = {} function Wikidata_entity:new(ignore_wikidata) -- Carica i dati da Wikidata se esistono local self = {} self.entity = nil if not(ignore_wikidata) and mw.wikibase then self.entity = mw.wikibase.getEntityObject() end setmetatable(self, { __index = Wikidata_entity, __tostring = function(t) return self:__tostring() end }) self.collegamenti = {} self.badge = {} self.from_property_category = {} self.article_link = {} self:loadCollegamenti() -- Imposta il corsivo se la pagina su Wikidata ha la proprietà P31 ("Istance of", wikidata:Property:P31) -- con valore corrispondente a un'opera, come definito in cfg.check_opera self.corsivo = self:hasPropertyValue('P31', cfg.check_opera) -- Considera disambigua se la pagina su Wikidata ha la proprietà P31 ("Istance of", wikidata:Property:P31) -- con valore 4167410 ("Wikimedia disambiguation page", wikidata:Q4167410) self.disambigua = self:hasPropertyValue('P31', '4167410') -- Controlla se la voce è relativa a una categoria self.is_category = self:hasPropertyValue('P31', 'Q4167836') return self end function Wikidata_entity:getLabel(label) if self.entity then return self.entity:getLabel(label) else return nil end end -- -- Carica collegamenti e badge da Wikidata controllando i progetti elencati in cfg.automatic_link -- function Wikidata_entity:loadCollegamenti() if self.entity then for key_progetto, progetto in pairs(cfg.automatic_link) do -- Carica i collegamenti di un progetto solo se non disambigua o tipo di progetto abilitato in disambigua if not self.disambigua or cfg.progettikey_progetto.abilita_in_disambigua then if progetto.property_category then local property_id = progetto.property_category if self.entity.claims and self.entity.claimsproperty_id and self.entity.claimsproperty_id1 and self.entity.claimsproperty_id1.mainsnak and self.entity.claimsproperty_id1.mainsnak.datavalue and self.entity.claimsproperty_id1.mainsnak.datavalue.type 'string' then self.collegamentikey_progetto = 'Category:' .. self.entity.claimsproperty_id1.mainsnak.datavalue.value self.from_property_categorykey_progetto = true end end local sitelink = self.entity:getSitelink(progetto.interwiki) if sitelink then if self.from_property_categorykey_progetto then self.article_linkkey_progetto = sitelink else self.collegamentikey_progetto = sitelink end if self.entity.sitelinksprogetto.interwiki.badges then local badge_class = {} local badge_title = {} for _, badge_quality in ipairs(self.entity.sitelinksprogetto.interwiki.badges) do if cfg.badgesbadge_quality then badge_class#badge_class+1 = cfg.badgesbadge_quality.class badge_title#badge_title+1 = cfg.badgesbadge_quality.title end end self.badgekey_progetto = {} self.badgekey_progetto.class = table.concat(badge_class, ' ' ) self.badgekey_progetto.title = table.concat(badge_title, ', ' ) end end end end end end -- -- Verifica se una determinata proprietà ha uno dei valori specificati nella lista "values". -- Riadattata da "hasPropertyValue" su wikiquote:it:Modulo:Interprogetto a sua volta -- riadattata da "instanceof(arg)" su wikisource:it:Modulo:Autore -- function Wikidata_entity:hasPropertyValue(propertyId, values) if self.entity and self.entity.claims and self.entity.claimspropertyId then local claims = self.entity.claimspropertyId for _, claim in pairs(claims) do if claim and claim.mainsnak and claim.mainsnak.datavalue and claim.mainsnak.datavalue.value then local datavalue = claim.mainsnak.datavalue if datavalue.type 'wikibase-entityid' then if datavalue.value'entity-type' 'item' then if type(values) 'table' then if values[tostring(datavalue.value'numeric-id')] then return true end elseif values tostring(datavalue.value'numeric-id') then return true end end end end end end return false end -- -- Fine definizione della classe Wikidata_entity -- -- -- Classe per gestire i collegamenti interprogetto -- local Collegamento = {} function Collegamento:new(key_progetto, args, entity, default) -- Crea un collegamento a un progetto, riceve il nome del progetto, gli argomenti da usare per determinare -- i valori dei vari parametri del collegamento. Si appoggia alla tabella esterna cfg.parameters per i -- valori di default del progetto e alla tabella globale default per i valori di default generali local self = {} setmetatable(self, { __index = Collegamento, __tostring = function(t) return self:__tostring() end }) local default_progetto = cfg.parameterskey_progetto if default_progetto nil then -- Progetto non riconosciuto return nil end self.collegamento = argskey_progetto if not is_defined(self.collegamento) then -- Collegamento non definito correttamente return nil else self.key_progetto = key_progetto self.ordine = default_progetto.ordine self.badge_leftbar = {} self.badge_leftbar.class = (entity.badgekey_progetto and entity.badgekey_progetto.class) or '' self.badge_leftbar.title = (entity.badgekey_progetto and entity.badgekey_progetto.title) or '' self.etichetta = is_defined(args.. '_etichetta') or (default_progetto.etichetta_lower and default.etichetta_lower) or default.etichetta self.oggetto = args.. '_oggetto' or default.oggetto or default_progetto.oggetto if default.frase_unificata or default_progetto.preposizione then self.preposizione = args.. '_preposizione' or default.preposizione or default_progetto.preposizione else self.preposizione = '' end if default.frase_unificata then self.testo_prima = '' self.testo_dopo = '' else self.testo_prima = default_progetto.testo_prima self.testo_dopo = default_progetto.testo_dopo end if key_progetto 'notizia' and is_defined(args.data) then self.testo_dopo = ' ' .. args.data .. '' end if default_progetto.lingua and args.. '_lingua' then self.lingua = ' in lingua ' .. args.. '_lingua' else self.lingua = '' end return self end end function Collegamento:Link() if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'Link' then return self:Link_text() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkWithLanguage' then return self:Link_language() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkRicette' then return self:Link_ricette() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkIncubator' then return self:Link_incubator() end add_error('Errore interno modulo Interprogetto:' .. self.key_progetto) return '' end function Collegamento:Link_lb() if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'Link' then return self:Link_text_lb() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkWithLanguage' then return self:Link_language_lb() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkRicette' then return self:Link_text_lb() end if cfg.parametersself.key_progetto.link 'LinkIncubator' then return self:Link_incubator_lb() end add_error('Errore interno modulo Interprogetto:' .. self.key_progetto) return '' end function Collegamento:Link_text() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto return "* '", default_progetto.nome_progetto, "' contiene ", self.oggetto, self.lingua, " ", add_space(self.preposizione), self.testo_prima, "'", self.etichetta, "", self.testo_dopo end function Collegamento:Link_text_lb() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto return "", default_progetto.nome_leftbar or default_progetto.nome_progetto, "" end function Collegamento:Link_ricette() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto return "* Il Libro di cucina di '''Wikibooks contiene ricette relative a questo argomento" end function Collegamento:Link_language() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto local main_page_link = tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(default_progetto.prefix, {uselang='it'})) return "* main_page_link, " ", default_progetto.nome_progetto, " contiene ", self.oggetto, " ", add_space(self.preposizione), self.testo_prima, "tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(default_progetto.prefix .. self.collegamento, {uselang='it'})), " ", self.etichetta, "", self.testo_dopo end function Collegamento:Link_language_lb() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto return "tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(default_progetto.prefix .. self.collegamento, {uselang='it'})), " ", default_progetto.nome_leftbar or default_progetto.nome_progetto, "" end function Collegamento:Link_incubator() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto local oggetto = self.oggetto if not cfg.prefix_incubatoroggetto then oggetto = default_progetto.oggetto end local collegamento = tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(table.concat({'incubator:', cfg.prefix_incubatoroggetto, '/', self.collegamento}), {uselang='it'})) local main_page_incubator = tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl('incubator:Incubator:Main Page/it', {uselang='it'})) local main_page_progetto = '' if oggetto 'wikipedia' then main_page_progetto = 'Wikipedia' else main_page_progetto = table.concat({'', oggetto:gsub('^%l', string.upper), ''}) end return "* main_page_incubator, " Incubator contiene un test su ", main_page_progetto, self.lingua, " ", add_space(self.preposizione), "collegamento, " ", self.etichetta, "" end function Collegamento:Link_incubator_lb() local default_progetto = cfg.parametersself.key_progetto local oggetto = self.oggetto if not cfg.prefix_incubatoroggetto then oggetto = default_progetto.oggetto end local collegamento = tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(table.concat({'incubator:', cfg.prefix_incubatoroggetto, '/', self.collegamento}), {uselang='it'})) return mw.message.newRawMessage("Incubator", {self.etichetta, collegamento}):plain() end -- -- Fine definizione della classe Collegamento -- -- -- Scandisce la tabella progetti e produce il codice html per l'elenco dei collegamenti nella barra di sinistra -- Imposta il tag div id="interProject" (vedi MediaWiki:InterProject.js incluso da Mediawiki:Common.js) -- local function RenderLeftBar(progetti) local leftbar = mw.html.create('div'):attr('title', 'Collegamenti verso gli altri progetti Wikimedia') for _, progetto in ipairs(progetti) do leftbar:newline() leftbar:wikitext(' ') leftbar:wikitext(progetto:Link_lb()) if cfg.parametersprogetto.key_progetto.nome_leftbar then leftbar:wikitext(' (', cfg.parametersprogetto.key_progetto.nome_progetto, ')') end leftbar:wikitext(' ') end root:tag('div') :attr('id', 'interProject') :addClass('toccolours') :cssText('display: none; clear: both; margin-top: 2em') :tag('p') :attr('id', 'sisterProjects') :cssText('background-color: #efefef; font-weight: bold; margin: 0') :tag('span') :wikitext('Altri progetti') :done() :done() :node(leftbar) end -- -- Scandisce la tabella progetti e produce il codice html per l'elenco puntato dei collegamenti interprogetto -- local function RenderLinksInText(progetti) for _, progetto in ipairs(progetti) do root:newline() root:wikitext(progetto:Link()) end end -- -- Confronta i collegamenti manuali con quelli automatici e genera le categorie di classificazione nei casi di: -- - Presenza di link manuale e assenza di link su wikidata -- - Differenza tra link manuale e link su wikidata -- - Differenza tra link manuale a categoria e e categoria su wikidata -- - Presenza di link manuale a categoria e a catagoria su wikidta -- local function check_with_wikidata(key_progetto, entity, collegamento) if collegamento nil then return end -- se non c'è un collegamento manuale ritorna immediatamente local entity_collegamento = entity.collegamentikey_progetto --si assicura che il collegamento manuale inizi con la 'C' maiuscola se è una categoria local collegamento_normalizzato = mw.ustring.gsub(collegamento, '^category:', 'Category:') local collegamento_is_category = mw.ustring.find(collegamento_normalizzato, '^Category:') -- Check se il collegamento manuale è una categoria e il tipo di progetto prevede una proprietà a parte per le categorie if collegamento_is_category and cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.property_category then -- se esiste un collegamento su wikidata dalla proprietà per la categoria la confronta con quello manuale if entity.from_property_categorykey_progetto then if entity_collegamento ~= collegamento_normalizzato then add_category(cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.category_wikidata_category_diff) end -- se non esiste un collegamento manuale su wikidata lo marca come assente else add_category(cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.category_wikidata_category_missing) end else local article_link -- recupera il collegamento automatico alla voce (può essere in entity.article_linkkey_progetto, -- piuttosto che in entity.collegamentokey_progetto a seconda se c'è anche una categoria -- in collegamento automatico) if entity.from_property_categorykey_progetto then article_link = entity.article_linkkey_progetto else article_link = entity_collegamento end -- Se ha recuperato un valore per article_link lo confronta con quello normalizzato -- altrimenti aggiunge il tracking di coollegamento mancante in wikidata if article_link then if article_link ~= collegamento_normalizzato then add_category(cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.category_wikidata_diff) end else add_category(cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.category_wikidata_missing) end end end -- -- Funzione principale richiamata dal template Interprogetto -- function p.interprogetto(frame) -- se chiamata da una sandbox carica la configurazione della sandbox if nil ~= string.find (frame:getTitle(), 'sandbox', 1, true) then cfg = mw.loadData('Module:Interprogetto/Configurazione/sandbox') else cfg = mw.loadData('Module:Interprogetto/Configurazione') end local origArgs -- -- Se chiamata mediante #invoke, usa gli argomenti passati al template invocante. -- Altrimenti a scopo di test assume che gli argomenti siano passati direttamente -- if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args else origArgs = frame end -- Tabella con i parametri di default valorizzati local default = {} -- -- Carica il nome della pagina corrente -- local current_page = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local current_namespace = current_page.namespace local current_pagename = current_page.text -- Per i namespace usa il nome canonico (inglese) per non avere differenze tra progetti: -- esempio: Utente/User, Categoria/Category, ma anche Wikiquote/Wikipedia (Project), ecc. if current_namespace ~= 0 then default.current_fullpagename = mw.site.namespacescurrent_namespace.canonicalName .. ':' .. current_pagename else default.current_fullpagename = current_pagename end -- -- Carica i dati da Wikidata nell'oggetto "entity" -- local ignore_wikidata = false local nowikidata = origArgs.nowikidata and origArgs.nowikidata:lower() if nowikidata 's' or nowikidata 'sì' or nowikidata 'si' then ignore_wikidata = true end local entity = Wikidata_entity:new(ignore_wikidata) -- -- Calcola l'etichetta di default per i collegamenti, in ordine di priorità: -- 1) Se è definita l'etichetta in lingua italiana su Wikidata usa questa (eliminando un eventuale -- "Categoria:" di fronte alla voce) -- 2) Altrimenti usa il nome della pagina corrente, eliminando un'eventuale disambigua in coda alla voce, -- e definisce etichetta_lower come il nome della voce con iniziale minuscola. -- Se la voce è segnalata come opera su Wikidata allora l'etichetta è in corsivo (senza iniziale minuscola) -- if is_defined(origArgs.etichetta) then default.etichetta = origArgs.etichetta else local wikidata_label = entity:getLabel('it') if is_defined(wikidata_label) then -- Elimina un eventuale "Categoria:" in fronte del nome default.etichetta = mw.ustring.gsub(wikidata_label, '^Categoria:', ) else -- Elimina un'eventuale disambigua dal nome default.etichetta = mw.ustring.gsub(current_pagename, ' %(.*%)$', '') if current_namespace 0 then default.etichetta_lower = mw.ustring.gsub(default.etichetta, '^%u', string.lower) end end if entity.corsivo then default.etichetta = '' .. default.etichetta .. '' default.etichetta_lower = '' .. default.etichetta .. '' end end -- -- Calcola preposizione e oggetto di default, modificandoli se il namespace quello delle categorie -- if current_namespace ~= category_namespace_number then default.preposizione = origArgs.preposizione default.oggetto = origArgs.oggetto else default.preposizione = origArgs.preposizione or "sull'argomento" default.oggetto = origArgs.oggetto or "una categoria" default.frase_unificata = true end -- -- Copia i parametri in una nuova tabella, creando coppie progetto/collegamento per i parametri posizionali -- e controllando per parametri duplicati e nomi di progetto non conosciuti -- local newArgs = {} local nolink = false for key, value in pairs(origArgs) do if tonumber(key) then local key_progetto = mw.text.trim(value) if cfg.parameterskey_progetto then if origArgskey_progetto then add_error('Collegamento a \"' .. value .. '\" inserito sia come parametro posizionale che nominale') else newArgskey_progetto = get_default_collegamento(key_progetto, default.current_fullpagename) end else if key 1 and key_progetto 'nolink' then nolink = true else add_error('Il parametro \"' .. value .. '\" non corrisponde a nessun progetto riconosciuto dal template') end end else newArgskey = value end end -- -- Controlla i collegamenti inseriti manualmente integrandoli eventualmente con quelli presenti in Wikidata. -- Salta questo passo se c'è un collegamento a "notizia" dato che in questo caso deve essere unico e quindi -- non deve aggiungere i collegamenti da Wikidata. Inoltre, in caso di "disambigua", salta i progetti non -- abilitati in disambigua che in ogni caso non devono essere aggiunti -- if not newArgs.notizia then -- -- Controlla il collegamento compilato manualmente e quello caricato da Wikidata -- for key_progetto, collegamento in pairs(newArgs) do if cfg.parameterskey_progetto and cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto and entity.entity then if not entity.disambigua or cfg.parameterskey_progetto.abilita_in_disambigua then check_with_wikidata(key_progetto, entity, collegamento) end end end -- -- Aggiunge il collegamento da Wikidata se non è presente quello compilato manualmente -- for key_progetto, collegamento in pairs(entity.collegamenti) do if not entity.disambigua or (cfg.parameterskey_progetto and cfg.parameterskey_progetto.abilita_in_disambigua) then if not newArgskey_progetto and not (cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.alias and newArgs[cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.alias]) then newArgskey_progetto = collegamento -- Segnala che il collegamento è stato aggiunto da Wikidata add_category(cfg.automatic_linkkey_progetto.category_wikidata) end end end end -- -- Sulla base della lista di argomenti ripulita costruisce la lista dei collegamenti da inserire -- local progetti = {} local collegamento_found = false for key_progetto, collegamento in pairs(newArgs) do if cfg.parameterskey_progetto then -- Salta i collegamenti a Wikidata per le voci nel namespace principale eccetto che per la Pagina principale if key_progetto ~= 'wikidata' or current_namespace ~= 0 or current_pagename 'Pagina principale' then local progetto = Collegamento:new(key_progetto, newArgs, entity, default) if progetto then collegamento_found = true end -- Se è disambigua registra solo i valori per i progetti abilitati in disambigua if not entity.disambigua or cfg.parameterskey_progetto.abilita_in_disambigua then if progetto then progetti#progetti+1 = progetto add_category(cfg.parameterskey_progetto.categoria) end end end end end table.sort(progetti, sort_by_ordine) -- -- Genera il codice html -- if entity.disambigua and #progetti 0 and collegamento_found then add_error('Collegamenti non visualizzabili perché la voce è una disambigua su Wikidata', 'Errori di compilazione del template Interprogetto - collegamenti in disambigua') elseif #progetti 0 then --add_error('Template interprogetto vuoto e senza dati da recuperare da Wikidata', 'Errori di compilazione del template Interprogetto - template vuoto') add_error(, 'Errori di compilazione del template Interprogetto - template vuoto') else local nobarra = origArgs.nobarra and origArgs.nobarra:lower() if nobarra ~= 's' and nobarra ~= 'sì' and nobarra ~= 'si' then RenderLeftBar(progetti) end if not nolink then RenderLinksInText(progetti) end end -- -- Nei namespace ammessi inserisce le categorie di segnalazione di errori/avvisi -- if cfg.whitelist_categorycurrent_namespace then for category, _ in pairs(categories) do root:wikitext('Categoria:' .. category .. '') end end -- -- Aggiunge i messaggi di errore -- if #errors_msg > 0 then if #progetti > 0 then root:wikitext('\n') end root:wikitext('' .. table.concat(errors_msg, '; ') .. '') end return tostring(root) end return p